Pairing Stories - Vincent and Pyra
Vincent and Pyra 'is the prequel to the first episode of ''Pairing Stories. The story is set two years before the events of 'Vincent and Mio '''where it revolves around the start of Vincent and Pyra's relationships before Pyra's death. This story uses most of the story elements that revolved around between Vincent and Pyra's relationship in the ''Stickman Universe ''series, though the story is still set in an alternate timeline, the same timeline as where "Vincent and Mio" is set in. Much like "Vincent and Mio" and the rest of episodes in Pairing Stories, this story is non-canon to the main timeline. Story 'Prologue - "Pyra's Story": A sole heiress of the Pyronexian throne, daughter of Kind and Queen Pyronexia, "bride to be" of Prince Flamero. Her name is "Pyra Pyronexia", the princess of the Pyrnexian Kingdom and future ruler of the Land of Eternal Flames within the Elementrix World. Despite her appearance, Pyra is no less than interested in her fiance, Prince Flamero, whom she does not really love as her future marriage with him was done by her own parents, who disregarded her opinion and feelings in turn for their next successors. 'Part 1 - "Fateful Meeting":' "The night that crossed the paths between the two characters..." be Added... 'Part 2- "Times with the Universe Crew":' "The Universe Crew, a large group of heroic teenagers... what can a Princess do as she spends her time with them?" be Added... 'Part 3 - "Fitting into a New Society":' "Pyra asks Vincent if he could show her around Hope City, then asks him if she could join him in Hope City High School" be Added... 'Part 4 - "His Master's Past, Her Present, Their Future...":' "Jay tells Vincent about his past with Pyra's royal family, then Pyra expresses to Vincent about how she is currently doing with him and the others... but what about what's to come next?" be Added... 'Part 5 - "Joining":' "Pyra decides to join the Universe Crew and become like them; someone who will fight for what's right. But will Vincent accept her and put her at risk of what they all do?" be Added... 'Part 6 - "My Unrealized Feelings":' "It's been nearly three weeks since Pyra had ran away from her kingdom and her times with Vincent and Universe Crew appears to have been what she had been wanting for. But she then begins to feel strange around Vincent... what could this be?"" be Added... Characters This section is about the characters featured in this story. Main Characters: *'Vincent Universe' - be Added... *'Pyra Pyronexia' - be Added... Supporting Characters: *'Sensei Jay '- be Added... *'Red '- be Added... *'Amy Reins' - be Added... *'Jessie '- be Added... *'Paige' - be Added... *'Kiro '- be Added... *'Vinnie '- be Added... *'Alfa Storm '- be Added... *'Darkmon Greene '- be Added... *'Andrew Stickadius '- be Added... *'Aira Shayne '- be Added... Minor Characters: *'Junior "Jun" Wizard' - be Added... *'Brian' - be Added... *'Pedro' - be Added... *'Marc' - be Added... *'Oxob' - be Added... *'Nhazul '- be Added... *'Thomas '- be Added... *'Fox' - be Added... *'James Stond' - be Added... *'Kirby '- be Added... *'Jomm '- be Added... Antagonistic Characters: *'Flamero Flameroexous' - be Added... *'Black Lightning' - be Added... *'The Danger Brothers' - be Added... **'Robert Danger' - be Added... **'Harry Danger' - be Added... *'Mul-Die-Plier' - be Added... *'Ivory Venus' - be Added... *'Meteor Smasher '- be Added... *'Benjamin '- be Added... Differences from the Main Timeline be Added... Trivia Needed Category:Pairing Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Action Stories Category:Vince's Series